


A-maize-ing

by MusicalRaven



Series: The Boneless Saga [2]
Category: Game Grumps, Real Person Fiction, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Puns, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Corny, Crack, M/M, Shapeshifting, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: Corn puns and popcorn kinks





	A-maize-ing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [093119](https://archiveofourown.org/users/093119/gifts).



It was pumpkin patch and haunted corn maze season, which means Dan and Arin were ready to be scared shitless. Dan had brought a first aid kit and Arin had on his big boy pull ups. They were ready for anything.

"Yo, this is the place," Arin said as they stood in line for the maze. "We're here."

"Thank you, captain," Dan said, saluting him. Arin saluted back before they dessolved into giggles. It was really corny and the narrorater is ashamed of both of them.

As they approached the front of the line, they realized a literal stalk of corn was taking the tickets. His leafy paws tore the tickets from their hands and they could swear he was grinning without any mouth. Like seriously, bad mojo here.

"I know, shut up," Dan said to the sky.

"Who are you talking to?" Arin asked and Dan was suddenly compelled to do a handstand as the walked into the maze. Dan tried to stop but fuck no he continued doing so cause he's a smart ass.

"No one," he grumbled and amazingly he stood back up. A miricale. "C'mon," He said, yanking Arin forward. The night was dark and fog swirled in and out of the corn. They felt like someone was stalking them. Like, stalking. Throwing corn stalks at them. They threw them back but missed. The stalk throwers cackled so loud Arin got pissed and chucked the first aid kit at them. It struck one in the head and they fell to the ground, bleeding profusely.

"Boom! Headshot!" Arin yelled and the group ran off in fear. He turned back to Dan, who had turned into a stalk of corn himself.

"Mmph, mmph!" Dan tried to say, but he was corn, so he shut the fuck up.

"What a load of crop this is," Arin said, snorting a laugh. Dan smacked him.

"Fuckin boo!" A werewolf said, jumping out of the corn. Arin screamed, yanked Dan out of the ground, and pelted full speed through the maze. It was almost like he was flying.

And then he was. They flew to Italy and Arin tumbled to a hault. Dan flew out of his arms and flopped on the ground, corn head smacking the cement. Arin quickly shushed him, stroking his ear sensually.

"You're so hot, I wish you were popcorn," He whispered. Dan imagined it well, his kernals popping and being slathered in butter. His corn boner was very present but got trampled by some random dude cause no.

While Dan writhed on the ground in agony, the werewolf from earlier sprinted up to them. "I found you!" He howled and lunged for Arin. With his ninja legs, Arin round housed kicked the werewolf into the sun.

"Holy shit," Dan said, no longer corn for some reason. Arin struck a heroic pose and Dan melted into a puddle on the floor.

"Come along, corn boy," Arin said, digging at the liquid Dan. "I'll give you an ear-ful if you don't solidify."

But 

Dan

Stayed

BONELESS


End file.
